In recent years, by micro-machine technology and microscopic processing technology, systems have been developed in which devices and means (for example pumps, valves, flow paths, sensors and the like) for performing conventional sample preparation, chemical analysis, chemical synthesis and the like are micronized and integrated on a single chip (Patent Document 1). This is also called μ-TAS (Micro Total Analysis System), bioreactor, lab-on-chips, and biochips, and much is expected of their application in the fields of medical testing and diagnosis, environmental measurement and agricultural manufacturing. As seen in gene testing in particular, in the case where complicated steps, skilful operations, and machinery operations are necessary, a microanalysis system which is automatic, speedy and simple is very beneficial not only in terms of cost, required amount of sample and required time, but also in terms of achieving analyses, regardless of time and place.
In various analyses and tests, the quantitation of analysis, accuracy of analysis and economic factors with such analyzing chips are of great importance. Consequently, it is required to establish a liquid feeding system with a simple structure and highly reliability. A micro fluid control element with high accuracy and excellent reliability is desired. The inventors of the present invention have already offered a micro pump system and a control method thereof that satisfy such requirements (Patent Documents 2 to 4).
[Patent Document 1] TOKKAI No. 2004-28589
[Patent Document 2] TOKKAI No. 2001-322099
[Patent Document 3] TOKKAI No. 2004-108285
[Patent Document 4] TOKKAI No. 2004-270537
In analysis by the use of a micro analysis system, as described above, it is desirable that a predetermined amount of reagent is sealed in advance in a micro flow path formed in a testing chip for analysis so as to perform quick analysis and test upon necessity.
In order to seal reagent in a testing chip in advance, a testing chip is required to prevent evaporation of the reagent during storage prior to use, to prevent leaking of the reagent from a flow path section storing the reagent to an external flow path communicating with the flow path section during storage prior to use, and to be able to easily flow out the reagent from the flow path section storing the reagent to a successive flow path at the time of use.
An object of the invention is to provide a testing chip for analysis of a target material in a specimen and a micro integrated analysis system using the testing chip which prevent reagent, which is sealed in advance at a predetermined position in a flow path, from leaking out to an external path during storage, and let the reagent easily flow out from the flow path in which the reagent is sealed to a successive flow path at the time of use.